Love Potion
by MinamiJSakuya
Summary: AU where Shinichi and Kaito are childhood friends, mahou exists, and they attend the same school (different departments). A mug of coffee, a love potion, the full moon, and Kaito's chance to love for a week? WARNING: Boy x Boy! You've been warned!
1. Monday

**I seem to be torturing Kaito a lot in my fics, so I tried to make it less angst! (Sort of, maybe, maybe not. I've been reading too much angst that my heart has gone cold?...)**

 **Anyways, t** **his is an AU where Shinichi and Kaito are childhood friends, magic exists, and they attend the same school, but in different departments. You'll understand as you read on. If you don't understand anything, feel free to let me know via review or pm, but fell free to leave a review anyways~! Thank you!**

 **WARNING!: Boy x Boy! You've been warned!**

 **Parings: KaiShin/ShinKai (Eventually). AokoSagu, HeiKazu, RanEi(he doesn't come out though!)**

* * *

"Where's Kaito?" Aoko asked looking around the table. Everyone was there except Kaito.

"Kuroba-kun said he was putting the finishing touches to his project, so he'd be late." said Akako sipping her tea gingerly before forking a piece of steak.

Aoko huffed. "That BaKaito, it's already lunch, he should eat first, work later."

Ran sighed next to her. "That's exactly what I tell this detective baka here every day."

Kazuha sighed with her, shaking her head as she placed a hand on Ran's shoulder. "Heiji's the same when it comes to a case."

Shinichi and Hattori looked up from their meal with raised eyebrows, but didn't comment. It was a lost cause anyways. Shinichi placed down the coffee mug he'd been sipping and turned to Hakuba to answer a question he had asked when a body rammed in to him from behind with the usual, "Shin-chan~!"

Shinichi almost face planted into his meal, but strong arms wrapped itself around him saving him from that fate. Shinichi glared at the grinning face of Kuroba Kaito on his shoulder, then sighed, used to his friend's over enthusiastic greetings by now. They weren't childhood friends for nothing.

"You're late Kaito!" said Aoko from across the table.

Kaito grinned as he straightened up stretching. "I was adding the finishing touches to my project. I told Akako to tell you guys."

"And I did." said Akako not even bothering to look at Kaito as she continued her meal, various male students around the cafeteria staring at her with dreamy looks on their face.

Shinichi just sighed again reaching out for his coffee mug, only for it to disappear. He glared back at Kaito who was taking a big gulp from the mug, finishing it off.

"Yuck." said Kaito placing the mug back down.

"Then why'd you drink it?" asked Shinichi throwing a death glare at Kaito. "You hate coffee."

Kaito pouted. "I was quenched..." Kaito trailed off as he suddenly froze, eyes wide.

"Kaito?" Shinichi asked suddenly alarmed. The rest of the table looking at him also alarmed by the suddenly frozen magician. A moment later, a violent tremor ran through Kaito as he fell forward on his face.

Shinichi's hand shot forward, catching Kaito moments before he could face plant to the floor.

"Kaito!"

The whole cafeteria suddenly fell silent as they witnessed the famous magician collapse.

Shinichi pulled Kaito into his arms as he slumped down on to the floor lightly shaking the limp form in his arms. A various "Kaito"s rang out as the rest of the group shoot out of their seats to surround the passed out magician in the detective's arms.

"What heck just happened?!" Hattori exclaimed panic clear in his voice.

Kaito didn't faint, that just didn't happen.

"Kaito, this better not be one of your jokes!" Aoko exclaimed face pale, hands slightly shaking.

Hakuba reached out to feel his pulse. "He really fainted, this is no joke Aoko."

Akako was the only calm person in the group as the students in the cafeteria started to crowd around the fainted magician. She gently picked up the cup Kaito had just drank from passing a hand over it, and the small leftover liquid in the cup shimmered pink for a moment before it disappeared. She sighed as she placed the mug back down on the table.

"Kuroba-kun is fine."

All eyes turned to Akako.

"What do you mean? Do you know what happened?" Shinichi asked.

"He drank a potion. It isn't harmful, well sort of."

"What?! What potion? How come I'm not affected? I was drinking from that cup the whole time!"

"It must have been added just after you last drank it, and before Kuroba-kun came." Hakuba speculated a hand on his chin.

Shinichi scanned the crowd eyes sharp with anger and people flinched as they meet his gaze.

"Who did it?" It was no louder than his usual voice, but it cut through the crowd like a knife and a single trembling girl almost on the verge of tears took a stumbling step forward.

"I-I'm sorry," she squeaked. "it-it wasn't supposed to do that! It wasn't harmful in any way!"

"What was it?" Shinichi hissed.

"I-It was-"

Kaito stirred just then and the girl paused as all eyes turned to the waking magician in Shinichi's arms.

"Kaito," Shinichi breathed out in relief. "Kaito, are you okay?"

Kaito slowly opened indigo eyes staring straight into Shinichi's worried blues.

"Shinichi." he mumbled. Then suddenly, arms wrapped around Shinichi's neck as a peck was placed on his cheek. Shinichi froze and the whole cafeteria with him (excluding Akako). Kaito leaned back the usual grin on his face as he chirped. "Shinichi, I love you, go out with me."

Everyone's jaws dropped at the declaration as Kaito started nuzzling into the frozen detective's neck oblivious of the internal chaos he had ensued with those eight words.

"It was a love potion. It seemed to be designed so that whoever drinks the potion falls in love with the first person to call out his or her name." Akako stated breaking the silence. All eyes turned to her once again, then back at the magician who was happily latching on to the now unfrozen detective who sighed in relief at the words. He gently pulled Kaito away from his neck, but Kaito only pouted and latched on to Shinichi's arm.

"Can we fix this?" Shinichi asked serious.

Akako looked towards the girl who had dared to put a love potion in the detective's cup and all eyes turned, also, to the girl. She started shivering again, as she was once again the center of attention, and she shook her head breaking down into tears, falling to her knees. Some of her friends came to take her away, and Akako let them after she had gotten the recipe of the potion from the girl.

Akako stared at the paper in her hands for a while then took a glance at the happy looking magician still stuck to Shinichi's arm. Hattori, Hakuba, Ran, and Kazuha had effectively dispersed the crowd who was still buzzing loudly around them as they once again took a seat at their table.

"Would you like the good new first or the bad news?" Akako asked.

Shinichi bit his lower lips looking down at Kaito who suddenly looked a little tired.

"Good."

"Well the good news is, I know how to make the cure. The antidote in this case." she gave Kaito a meaningful look which he chose to ignore. "On the other hand, it'll take a week."

Shinichi gaped, horrified. "A week?"

Akako smirked. "It could be worse Kudo-kun. This potion was designed to last at least a few months, but knowing Kuroba-kun, the magic in his system probably would have washed the potion out of his system in about two weeks, but I can make a potion that will get rid of the potions effect in a week. These things simply cannot be rushed."

Shinichi sighed again for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "What do we do about this till then?"

"We?" Hattori asked perking an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face. "This' your problem Kudo, I ain't gonna deal with 'im hangin all over ya, that's your problem, not mine."

The others on the table nodded in agreement looking amused at Shinichi's horrified face.

"It won't be too bad Shinichi," said Ran, and Shinichi glared at the amused look on her face. "it'll only be like usual just that Kaito-kun would be latching on to you more often."

Shinichi deadpanned at his friends all too amused reactions and glared down at Kaito who looked up at him innocently, and he had to wonder if it didn't look too innocent. Shinichi sighed, maybe if he tried reasoning with Kaito it would work. Then he remembered the eyes around him and sighed again. He stood up pulling Kaito with him.

"Please finish the potion as soon as possible Koizumi-san."

"Where are you going Shinichi?" Ran asked as Shinichi pulled Kaito after him, and he only waved ignoring the question.

Shinichi lead Kaito to the far corner in the library that nobody visited, his haven, and sat Kaito down on the small couch in the corner as he stood in front of him arms crossed.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked looking normal and Shinichi for a moment hoped that the potion hadn't worked and it had all been a joke.

"Are you really under the potion's influence?"

Kaito looked blinked. "The love potion?"

Shinichi nodded.

Kaito smiled. "I don't know, but I do know I love you."

Shinichi blushed slightly at the words and sighed again. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You do realize your saying this because you're under the influence of the potion right Kaito?"

Kaito shrugged. "I guess, but that doesn't matter. I love you Shinichi," he said and took one of Shinichi's hand and brushed a kiss on his knuckle. "go out with me."

"Stop that! You don't love me like that and I don't love you! You're saying stupid things because of the potion!" Shinichi hissed the red on his cheek darkening in embarrassment. Kaito seriously could say some shameless things without blushing.

Kaito suddenly looked hurt surprising Shinichi, panic immediately entering his system.

"K-Kaito?"

Kaito bowed his head the bangs covering his eyes. "I-I see, you hate me, I'm sorry."

Shinichi gaped. "No!" he exclaimed flapping his arm around in panic. "I don't hate you!"

Kaito's head snapped up a smile back on his face, hope in his eyes. "Then you love me?"

"No!"

Kaito immediately slumped back into his seat and Shinichi gaped horrified when he heard Kaito sniffle. "Then you do hate me." he said in a trembling voice.

Kaito was crying. Kaito didn't cry. Kuroba Kaito never cried. Not when he'd fallen off the tree at five. Jumped a bully at six. Ran off a cliff at seven (with a hang glider). Shinichi the one who had been with Kaito the longest had never seen Kaito cry (except for that one fish incident). It was just wrong, and if Aoko ever found out he had made her pseudo brother cry, she, Ran, and Kazuha would beat him into the next millennia, whatever the cause, and Koizumi would probably curse him, or turn him into a frog.

"No, no, Kaito, you're wrong," said Shinichi instantly kneeling in front of Kaito putting a hand under Kaito's chin to tilt it up to face him. His heart broke when he saw the tears streaming down Kaito's beautiful face. He didn't love Kaito that way, but there was no mistaking that Kuroba Kaito was beautiful, everyone would agree with that, and he wasn't being narcissistic either.

"You said you don't love me, so you hate me." Kaito said in a trembling voice his bottom lip trembling as his eyes watered and overflowed, pearls of tears trailing down his cheeks.

Shinichi whipped the tears away making comforting noises in the back of his throat.

"I don't hate you, but I don't love you like that."

Kaito looked confused as he sniffed.

Shinichi sighed. "Look Kaito, you're my best friend, of course I love you, but I don't love you like-like the potion is making you feel."

"So you love me, but not like I do?"

Shinichi internally winched, but nodded.

Kaito smiled, suddenly all bright and cheers as he swiftly leaned forward to place a peck on Shinichi's cheek making those cheeks flush red. "That's okay, that means I just have to get you to love me."

Shinichi gapped at the solution Kaito had come to. Kaito was stubborn and persistent. He knew that better than anybody. Kuroba Kaito always got what he wanted, and suddenly it had become Shinichi.

"Kaito, you don't love me!" Shinichi said flabbergasted.

Kaito frowned. "Why do you keep saying that, of course I do Shinichi, I love you."

"It's the potion!"

"No it's not."

"You wouldn't have declared your love for me yesterday!"

"Yes I would."

Shinichi groaned turning and slumping down on the bookshelf next to the couch. "This is getting us nowhere. I hope Akako makes that potion quick."

"You're hurting me Shinichi."

Shinichi's eyes snapped to Kaito's anguished face at his words.

"Wha-"

"You're hurting me every time you deny that I tell you I love you." Kaito looked close to tears again. "Do you really hate me loving you that much?"

Shinichi didn't know what to say. Did love potions usually do this? Was the feeling so real that it'd deceive the person so thoroughly to make them believe they had loved the other even before they'd consume the potion?

Kaito stood up his whole body trembling and whispered in anguish. "Is my love for you that wrong?"

Shinichi abruptly stood up not able to bare the look of anguish his careless words had put on Kaito's face. He gathered Kaito into his arms rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"No, no, I'm sorry Kaito, I'm sorry." Screw where this would lead, he was not going to let Kaito make that kind of face ever again. They stood there like that for a minute as the trembling in Kaito's body slowly subsided and Kaito's arms came to clutch at the back of Shinichi's uniform jacket.

"I love you Shinichi." he whispered the pain still audible in his voice.

Shinichi bit his bottom lip. He'd think about this later. "Okay."

Shinichi pulled back slowly and frowned to see the fresh tears on Kaito's face. He took out a handkerchief and gently dabbed the tears away and repeated. "Okay."

Kaito looked startled, then he smiled softly.

If Shinichi's heart fluttered a little, it was because Kaito looked absolutely adorable in that moment.

* * *

"Was it really worth the pain your putting yourself through Kuroba-kun?"

The smile instantly wiped of Kaito's face as he turned to face the speaker.

"Akako-chan."

"Are you in pain Kuroba-kun?" She asked coming out of the shadow of the pillar.

Kaito smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Akako sighed shaking her head. "You know how those potions affect you Kuroba-kun, I believe you had a firsthand experience when I sneaked a love potion in your drink all those years ago. You knew what was in there, is this really worth all the pain you're putting yourself through?"

Oh Kaito knew what was in that drink the moment he saw the girl drop a heart shaped liquid pill in Shinichi's cup and the idea had hatched in a heartbeat, and even before he had thought things through, he had downed the cup before Shinichi could touch it. Kaito also knew she wasn't mentioning just the physical pain he had felt slowly burning through him, literally, since the moment he had woken up after drinking the poison.

Kaito looked back at where Shinichi had left, a melancholy smile on his face. "Yes, worth every second."

Akako looked at him for a moment. "The full moon is in seven days."

Kaito didn't respond only looking at her with a soft smile.

Akako sighed. Kaito seemed to be making people sigh a lot today. "I will try to have the potion done before the full moon rises in a week." she said as she turned around to leave.

"Thanks Akako."

She looked back perking an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For not telling, for caring."

Akako smiled shaking her head as she left Kaito to his thoughts. Kaito watched her go, then turned to the setting sun a wishful smile on his face, as he whispered to the air, "One week, I get one week to love you."

* * *

 **If you don't really understand some parts, its fine! You'll understand eventually as the story progresses! Its supposed to be a bit ambiguous!**

 **Oh, and I'm gonna try to reply back to every review from now on! I really liked how some authors did that, so I'ma give it a try, so please drop off a review!**


	2. Tuesday

**There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding here with some! Kaito did drink the love potion, and there are side effects that I have subtlety mentioned, and should be obvious! I left a lot of hints on what the potion does to Kaito in his conversation with Akako-chan, but if you don't understand something, please feel free to leave a review or PM me! Or, wait till the Saturday post, because it will be explained there!**

 **I was really lazy and didn't fell like updating today with the heat and all, but I promised to update Love Me on Monday (It's still Monday here, I don't know which country your in), and I didn't want to update Love Me without updating Love Potion first. I'm trying to post these two up side by side, so if you haven't checked out Love Me, please check that out too!**

 **To Guest: Thanks for the review and pointing out the "your" and "you're". I don't really bother to check up on that unless Microsoft blue lines me, hehe. I'm not perfect! But I went over it and fixed them, so it should be mostly right! Thank you for the review!**

 **Bound to be grammar mistakes, I don't got no Beta and I don't want one. Very minor changes made, ignore if you've already read this chapter.**

* * *

"Good morning Shinichi!" A cheerful voice called out stirring Shinichi from his sleep. There was something soft on his cheek, for a second, and his eyes flew open to see Kaito grinning down at him, who flicked his wrist presenting three red rose to him.

"Kaito?" Shinichi blinked confused, accepting the roses in a daze, and Kaito chuckled at how cute the disheveled detective looked half awake.

"It's time to get up Shinichi, we have school in an hour." Kaito pulled back, allowing Shinichi to sit up, examining the roses in a daze, and before Shinichi could comprehend anything, a steaming mug of heaven was put into one of Shinichi's hand.

Shinichi blinked down on the heavenly smelling liquid in his hands, feeling like it was a dream to have coffee even before he had to get out of bed. He placed the roses on his bed stand table and gingerly took a sip, a pleasured sigh escaping his lips as the nectar of gods filled his mouth. Shinichi heard another chuckle next to him, but ignored it in favor of enjoying his coffee.

He almost dropped his cup when a peck was placed on his cheek and Kaito grinned like a Cheshire cat skipping away. "Wash up Shinichi, I'll be in the kitchen."

Shinichi stared after him a light blush on his cheek, trying to comprehend what just transpired and yesterday came crashing down, intensifying the red in his cheeks.

'Kaito, love potion, confession. Right. Sh-'

Shinichi cut himself off mid-curse and decided all of that could wait till he finished his coffee. He could freak out while splashing water on his face. On the other hand, this was the best coffee he had ever tasted. He'd have to ask Kaito where he got it.

After a quick shower, brushing his teeth, and combing his hair into its usual neat fashion, his eyes landed on the three roses that was now in a clear glass vase, and blushed. Three red roses, "I love you". Quickly stomping down the blush, he descended the stairs into the kitchen. His senses were immediately filled with the smell of coffee and bacon and he froze in the doorway as he spotted Kaito in his mom's pink frilly apron, adding the bacon on to two plates. His eyes widened, blood rushing to his face, but he stomped it down again as Kaito turned around pulling off the apron. He smiled brightly at him, even brighter than usual, and that was saying something.

"Morning Shinichi." And there was a sort of sweet look on Kaito's face that had him shocked. He had never seen Kaito smile like this. Was this how Kaito looked when he was in love? Then the saying that people looked more beautiful when they were in love would definitely apply to Kaito.

"Shinichi?" Kaito tilted his head to the side and he couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Morning." He mumbled his gaze not once leaving Kaito's face.

Kaito approached him, smiling that sweet adorable smile again. "You're really not a morning person are you Shinichi? I thought coffee first thing in the morning would help, but I seemed to have made it worse. I guess I'll have to stop that."

"What?!" Shinichi exclaimed horror struck. No more of that heavenly coffee first thing he woke up? That was like giving him a taste of heaven then abruptly taking it away! It was torture!

Kaito looked amused by the expression on Shinichi's face and burst into laughter pulling Shinichi to the table by the hand.

"I'm guessing you liked your coffee first thing in the morning."

Shinichi almost enthusiastically (almost!) nodded his head. Kaito giggled sitting Shinichi down and taking a seat across from him on the table.

"Eat Shinichi, we have school soon."

Shinichi usually skipped breakfast, or grabbed a toast and a mug of coffee before he met Kaito at the gates to walk together to school, but when Kaito narrowed him a look that said "eat", he picked up his fork. It was a simple western breakfast. Fried egg sunny side up, toast, bacon, a mini salad, and not to mention the coffee. After breakfast and his second cup of coffee, Shinichi finally felt sufficiently awake. The meal was surprisingly a silent affair and it was a comfortable silence as they finished their meals.

"Thanks Kaito, it was delicious." Shinichi smiled over his mug as Kaito took the dishes to the sink.

"No problem Shinichi"

"Where did you get the coffee?" He had to ask.

"I made it."

It was silent as Shinichi stared at Kaito in surprise.

Kaito scratched his cheek looking sheepish. "Sorry if you didn't like it, it was my first time making it, so I don't know if it was any good, but-"

"You're telling me I've been missing out on this outrageously delicious coffee for the last five years of my life?"

Kaito blushed at the complement, but Shinichi pouted murmuring into his mug. Seeing Shinichi sulk, Kaito rolled his eyes.

"You're such a caffeine addict Shinichi. It's a wonder your able to fall asleep at the end of the day."

"As if your one to talk, sugar addict."

Kaito grinned at that. "Hot chocolate beats coffee any day."

Shinichi gasped following Kaito out the kitchen and the door, yelling as Kaito laughed.

* * *

The day was relatively normal as school passed by. Kaito wasn't all that different than usual except for the small touches and the sweet smiles he sent his way that always had him blushing. Hattori teased Shinichi that he was falling in love, while the girls cooed at every little thing Kaito did for him like; waiting in front of his class to walk together to lunch, or magically producing the same heavenly coffee at the exact moment he was craving it, or needing it. It was like Kaito could read his mind with how he seemed to know exactly what he needed and wanted at that exact moment.

"How are you doing this?" Shinichi finally asked curious, watching Kaito bring him the exact Sherlock Holmes book he'd wanted to read at that moment, English Second Edition, without him having to open his mouth.

Kaito tilted his head to the side as he handed him the book.

"Doing what?"

"Getting me exactly what I want even before I knew I wanted it."

Kaito chuckled softly, seeing as they were in the library and in Shinichi's haven in the small corner of the library.

"Shinichi, I've literally known you since the day you were born. It's not that hard to guess what you want."

Shinichi looked at him incredulously. ''Not that hard' he says.' He muttered to himself in his head.

Kaito grabbed the arm rest of the one seater couch Shinichi was sitting on, and pulled. Low and behold, the couch extended, now a two seater, a love seat. Kaito plopped down with his own copy of Arsene Lupin in old French. Shinichi looked at the new extension curiously. Kaito's magic never failed to fascinate him. He acted like a child most of the times, that he almost forgot how powerful Kaito was. Kaito did magic effortless, as if it was the same as breathing, and even Koizumi-san used spells and incantations most of the times. Nobody, other than Shinichi and their friends knew how easy magic was for Kaito, like everything less seemed to be. Kaito usually down played himself, muttering incantations when he didn't have to, using tools when all he had to do was snap his fingers, or wave his hand, or even just look. He played small tricks that looked easy, but most people wouldn't be able to pull off without some sort of long incantation.

Shinichi reflected the day as he laid in bed, still feeling off, and confused. It had been a relatively good day, an almost perfect day. He'd woken up to coffee, had a yummy breakfast, class was relatively easy, had more coffee, hung out with his friends, read a book with Kaito, ate dinner with Kaito, a good night kiss on the cheek that left him red faced, and solved a few cases before bed. It was like any other day, just better because of the small things Kaito had done for him. So why did he feel so weird the whole day, why couldn't he take his eyes off of Kaito the whole day?

His eyes had subconsciously trailed Kaito the whole day and he could say there wasn't a moment Kaito had left his sight, except for during classes since they were in different departments. Kaito had been sweet the whole day. His smile was more gentle, he looked more adorable than usual, he was always considerate of Shinichi, not that he hadn't been usually, but even more so than usual, paying attention to everything he did. Kaito did everything to make him happy, like he was the center of his world and - it - felt nice. So this was how Kaito loved. He devoted everything to the person he loved, subconsciously moving to make him more comfortable, content, loved. This would be Kuroba Kaito in the future when he found the girl of his life and went off to marry, leaving Shinichi alone. The girl would be loved and treated like a princess and Shinichi strangely felt bitter at the thought.

Then, he had to consider if he really knew Kaito. When was the last time he'd seen such a true, sweet smile on his face instead of the usual grin, or over blown smile? Why hadn't he noticed that the magician rarely, truly smiled? Kaito wasn't unhappy, that wasn't it, but the face Kaito showed to the world, to even them his friends, was nothing more and nothing less than exactly what Kaito wanted them to see. The idiot was living behind a mask and he hadn't, no, he had dismissed it. He knew when it started. The three months after Kaito's awakening. Kaito had been isolated in his house during the awakening and afterwards, until he could perfectly control his magic. Usually, children stayed isolated for a week or two until they could adequately control their magic. However, adequate wasn't enough for a Kuroba. Their strong magic meant they had to have perfect control, since it could lead to accidents and injuries. Ever since those three months when they were seven, Kaito had changed, but Shinichi was too much of a coward to ask, to question, because as much as he had changed, he was the same. Kaito was still childish, loved pranks, chocolate of any kind, kind, fun, gentle, and all that, but the smiles had changed. He always smiled, always laughed. Kaito was never mad, or showed any kind of discomfort or sadness. Kaito always wore a smile whatever the situation, and Shinichi had assumed everything was fine. Shinichi was the biggest failure of an idiotic, worst friend ever, detective.

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated! Like a lot! Favs and Follows help too!**


	3. Wednesday

The next day was similar. This time, Shinichi woke up to a peck on his nose, his whole face flushing, the kiss waking him up more efficiently than any coffee, surprising both himself and Kaito. Kaito smiled gently, almost coyly at him and handed him the roses and coffee before he scurried out of the room with a quick peck on the cheek. The breakfast today was omelets and Shinichi made sure to thank him, and compliment him on his cooking, earning him a blush on Kaito's face. These new reactions intrigued him and he was now constantly aware of Kaito's every move, every facial expression, every glance, and every action that brought that cute smile to his lips or that small blush. But something worried him today, Kaito looked tired like he hadn't slept last night.

"Kaito, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Kaito looked up from his mug of hot chocolate at Shinichi's question.

"You look tired today, did you sleep?"

Kaito made a dismissive sound at the back of his throat. "A little, nothing to worry about, I couldn't sleep that well is all."

Kaito actually hadn't really slept since he drank the potion, but Shinichi didn't need to know that. He could go a day or two with no sleep, but he was slowly reaching his limit, and the pain didn't help either. Being near Shinichi was the best distraction and during the first two days, he had all but forgotten about the pain when he was with Shinichi. He'd experienced the pain before and in his opinion, it didn't hold a candle to heartbreak, that he was always reminded of when Shinichi brushed off his affections, or talked to some girl he didn't know. Yep, the pain he was experiencing was nothing, so far.

Shinichi frowned, but he could tell by Kaito's body language that he didn't want to talk about it, so he let it drop. They made their way to school, per usual, Kaito talking animatedly all the way, but instead of splitting off at the entrance of the school, Kaito continued to follow him.

"Um Kaito, aren't you going to class?"

Kaito grinned that same (KID) grin he wore when he was just about to pull a prank and said, hands behind his head, "I wanted to go to class with you today."

Shinichi blinked once, then sighed.

"No."

Kaito's mouth immediately fell into a pout.

"Please~"

Shinichi had to stay strong.

"No."

And suddenly Kaito was inches from his face, the puppy dog eyes on full blast.

"Pwease~"

And damn Kaito and his absolute adorableness! The childish way he said please had him all but melting, and it was already a lost game from the start, as he felt all resolve melt away.

"Fine."

Kaito instantly cheered, dragging Shinichi to his own class. He sat next to Shinichi at the last row, and strangely, no one commented, or even seemed to register Kaito's presence in the class. Shinichi perked an eyebrow in question and Kaito grinned. "Invisibility spell."

"And I can see you because?" He whispered.

"Selective invisibility spell?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. Only Kaito could take a spell and tweak it around like one of his sledge of hand tricks. Kaito wasn't only good at magic, but he practiced sledge of hand and illusions that didn't involve magic.

The bell rang and the class begun and Kaito was strangely quiet the whole time, but not even mid-way through the lecture, Shinichi startled at a weight on his shoulder. He looked over to find that Kaito had fallen asleep. Shinichi couldn't help but stare at Kaito's face, his red lips slightly parted, but frowned at the slight pinched look on his face, like he was in pain. Shinichi gently lowered Kaito's head on to his lap so he could free his right hand and continue taking notes, as his other hand absent mindedly caressed through surprisingly soft strands of dark brown hair and smiled to see Kaito's face loosen in to a more innocent look. Kaito slept through the next three classes and Shinichi sat there debating on whether he should wake up the peacefully sleeping magician, or skip lunch, he did look tired.

"Kudo-kun, what are you doing there? It's lunch time." Said Hakuba approaching him with Hattori in tow.

"I can't get up?"

"Why not?" Hattori asked frowning in worry. "Is something wrong? Did ya hurt yourself?"

Shinichi shook his head and pointed at Kaito who the two couldn't see.

"Kaito's sleeping."

Both eyes turned to Shinichi's lap, not seeing anything, but this was Kaito. Not seeing anything didn't mean he wasn't there.

"What's he doing in our class?" Hattori asked.

"He wanted to go to class with me."

Hattori smirked. "You give up on convincing Kuroba?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes huffing in annoyance.

Hakuba hesitantly reached out to where he assumed the shoulder would be and startled as he met the invisible fabric and missed how Shinichi's eyes immediately narrowed in on Hakuba's hand.

"Kuroba-kun, wake up, It's lunch time."

There was a groan as Kaito shifted on Shinichi's lap and the two detectives blinked as Kaito's magic dissolved and he became visible once more. Just cuze they knew didn't make it anymore amazing, or surprising.

"Have a nice nap Kuroba?" Heiji smirked.

"Mmmm" was the only response as Kaito sat up, his hair even more disheveled by Shinichi's hands, as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. "What time is it?"

"It's lunchtime Kaito."

"What?!" Kaito's head snapped open in surprise. He only had one week to be like this with Shinichi and he wasted it taking a nap?! Even if, he really needed it and he got to sleep on Shinichi's lap, he was wasting precious time here!

"Chill dude," said Hattori, "what's up with ya?"

Kaito internally groaned, sulking. "Nothing."

Hakuba sighed at Kaito's usual, confusing antics. "Come on you guys, the girls must be waiting." At Kaito's continued sulking, he added, "And I heard today's dessert was chocolate sundae."

In the blink of an eye Kaito was by the door telling them to hurry up as he literally bounced on his feet and the detectives had to blink away the dizziness from the sudden swirl of movement. Shinichi smiled shaking his head as Kaito came back to drag him out by the hand, Hakuba and Hattori following along with amused looks on their faces.

The whole group, and the passing students stared at the sheer amount of empty sundae glasses in front of Kaito. Seven, eight, nope, he just finished another one, nine chocolate sundae's and Kaito slumped in to his seat with a content look on his face.

"Where do you put all that?" Aoko asked incredulous.

"In the 'reserved for desserts' part of my stomach." Kaito smiled, his eyes glazed in sugar induced pleasure.

Aoko shook her head. "And you don't get fat, how do you not get fat? This is totally unfair." The girls at the table couldn't help but internally agree.

"Kuroba-kun's bouncing around so much it probably burns away all the calories right after he consumes it."

Kaito stuck his tongue out at Hakuba and Shinichi couldn't help but glance as it swept over ice swollen lips once before it retreated, leaving his lips red and glossy. He couldn't help but think how sensual the action looked, and quickly averted his eyes blushing.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked seeing her friend's flustered look.

"Huh? Yeah?" Shinichi looked up, thoroughly distracted by his thoughts.

"Are you okay? You look really red." By then he was center of attention and Kaito was looking at him worriedly. He placed a hand on Shinichi's forehead making his blush intensify.

"You don't have a fever." Kaito commented.

Shinichi took the hand off of his forehead, holding it in his hand.

"It's nothing, let's go, class is going to start."

Shinichi didn't let go as he half dragged Kaito away from the table to class.

"Shinichi?" Kaito called when they were in the hallway.

"Hmm?" Shinichi looked back stopping.

"Is everything okay?"

Shinichi looked confused at the question.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" His head tilting to one side.

Kaito looked unsure, but nodded. "Okay."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, the grinned, making Kaito's heart flutter. Seriously, Kaito had it bad if such a small thing as Shinichi's smile could, without fail, for the last ten years, make his heart flutter each and every time. Kaito knew he would never again come to love anyone like he loved Shinichi, ever, and wasn't interested in getting a girlfriend, or even marriage in the future. He held no hope at the one in a million chance that Shinichi returned his affections. He wasn't that optimistic. Kaito had dropped hints, glomped Shinichi every chance he'd gotten, didn't date, given Shinichi roses every week, he had tried every subtle way possible, and there was not even a hint of a positive reaction from Shinichi. The only thing he'd gotten was annoyed looks and the rare embarrassed blush. Ten years was too long and he was getting tired, but he still loved Shinichi painfully and he probably would until his last breath. So this week was a blessing. He could express his love for Shinichi unconditionally under the guise of a love potion. It was a balm to his broken heart, however short the break would last, he would take it. Maybe it wasn't such bad thing that the full moon was on the last day of this week he had to openly love Shinichi.

* * *

"Shi-" Kaito paused, his hand half raised in a wave, the smile on his face dying out, unlike the blooming pain in his heart that seemed to override the constant pain he'd already been experiencing for the last three, now four days. There stood Shinichi and two blushing girls in front of him. The girls said something and Shinichi blushed and it felt like a hot burning knife had been pushed into his heart. He didn't want Shinichi to make that kind of face for someone else, he didn't want to imagine Shinichi accepting some kind of confession from some girl. The girls giggled, then skipped off waving goodbye, leaving a red faced Shinichi gaping after them, and it hurt. Kaito turned around, determined to leave before he burst into tears, and didn't turn around, but continued walking, even when he heard Shinichi call his name.

"Kaito?" Shinichi called, seeing him from the edge of his eyes.

"Kaito!" Shinichi called after him, running to catch up, but Kaito ignored him.

"Kaito?" Shinichi asked confused, catching him by the arm. "Kaito, what's wrong?"

Kaito only shook his head, refusing to turn around to face Shinichi.

"Kaito," Shinichi tried gently, but when Kaito refused to talk, or even show him his face, he jerked the arm he was holding, spinning him around. Shinichi's eyes widened to find Kaito teary eyed, a few tears escaping down his cheek.

"Kaito, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Shinichi wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Kaito closed his eyes, his jaws clenched tight in a refusal to speak.

Shinichi frowned. 'Why won't he talk to me? Why does he keep hiding from me?'

"Kaito," the tone made Kaito tense. "teleport us to the library."

Kaito opened his eyes looking both surprised and confused by the request, but in the next moment, they were in their corner of the library. Shinichi didn't know when it turned from his corner to their corner, but he didn't care as he sat down, gathering the magician in his arms.

Kaito startled as he was pulled into Shinichi's arms, literally sitting on Shinichi's lap. He blushed red as his head was tucked into the crook of Shinichi's slender neck.

"Shi-Shinichi?"

"I'm not letting go until you tell me." Shinichi said, squeezing gently to emphasize his point.

Kaito was tense and quiet, and Shinichi waited, massaging the tension out of the magician's back and neck. Five minutes passed in silence, and by then, Kaito was pudding in his lap.

"It's stupid."

"Nothing that makes you cry is stupid."

"But it is, it's really stupid."

"It's not."

Kaito bit the bottom of his lip, looking down at his hand on his own lap, still refusing to meet Shinichi's eyes.

Shinichi frowned. "Please Kaito, please tell me what's wrong. Is it something I did? Are you mad at me?"

"No!" Kaito exclaimed, eyes snapped to Shinichi's worried blues before they looked down the next instant.

"Then?" Shinichi gently inquired.

"It's just-I-just-" Kaito sighed, "I was jealous."

Shinichi blinked confused. "Jealous? Of what?"

"It's just, I saw you with those girls, and I remembered you saying we're both males, so I thought you might like those girls better than me-"

'That you'd never love me,' his mind helpfully added, his eyes glistening with tears again, but he held it in. The stupid pain was really messing with his mask in front of Shinichi.

"I-sorry, it's really stupid, just ignore me."

Shinichi blinked. 'Oh yeah.' He kept forgetting that Kaito was in love with him right now. He'd made it feel so natural, being like this, that he'd all but forgotten about the potion. He stopped himself from saying something stupid like, 'it's the potion Kaito.' That would have the complete opposite effect and Kaito would hid himself further.

"Do you know what those girls said to me?" Shinichi blushed slightly, but Kaito didn't see as he was looking anywhere but at Shinichi. Kaito shook his head, feeling detached. "T-They said we look good together."

Kaito's eyes widened as he finally looked up to the red faced Shinichi in surprise. "What?"

"The girls, they said they were our fans or something, and said we looked good together. They thought we were together before, so the love potion just made it a better chance for us to come out in public or something."

Kaito's jaws dropped. The girls said they looked good together. They thought they were going out beforehand. "T-Then you mean... I was jealous at myself for making you blush?"

Shinichi's blushed deepened at that, but he rolled his eyes. "And why would I like some random girl more than you Kaito? That's ridiculous."

Kaito looked down again, and Shinichi frowned, kicking himself mentally.

"But, their girls." was Kaito's murmmered answer.

'Oh,' Shinichi thought, realizing what Kaito meant.

"I'm not really, against that if that's what your thinking Kaito. I've just, never thought about it that's all."

Kaito peeked at him from under his eyelashes and Shinichi almost blushed again at the cute, coy look Kaito was giving him.

"So, you don't mind?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I guess not. Love is love whatever form it's in, whomever it's from."

So Shinichi wasn't totally against love between two males, but he hadn't really thought of it before, which meant he wasn't interested. Kaito internally sighed. He didn't know why his heart secretly hoped when he knew it was a lost cause. His love was unrequited and he knew that, Shinichi was subtly making that clear to him, even if Shinichi himself didn't know that, but his stupid, stupid, masochistic heart still couldn't help but hold on to that one in a million chance no matter how many times he told himself it would only end in heartache and this was unhealthy for him. Well, at least his jealousy had earned him a cuddle session on Shinichi's lap.

"Thanks Shinichi." Kaito whispered.

Shinichi tilted his head. "For what?"

Kaito smiled, "Nothing." 'Everything.'

Shinichi was confused at the almost defeated smile on Kaito's face, but couldn't find it in himself to comment further. It was just another piece of the puzzle Kuroba Kaito made up, and he was determined to solve this mystery.

* * *

 **Please review and Favorite!**


	4. Thursday

**This ones a little more short, but it's as sweet as all the others. Enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

The bell rang to the end of the day, and exactly at that moment, a piece of paper popped on to his desk. Not one person turned to look, as this was a frequent occurrence. Shinichi flip over the sheet and smirked and Hattori, who was looking over his shoulder curious, rolled his eyes.

"This is even harder than the last one. How does he even come up with these things?" Hattori exasperated.

"Another riddle?" Hakuba asked hearing Hattori.

Hattori snorted, "More like a date."

Shinichi ignored him, absent mindedly waving them good bye. It took quite an awhile this time, but he got it. 14:12 at the usual cafe.

Shinichi made his way to the cafe feeling strangely lonely without Kaito by his side. The last four days they had been, for no better choice of words, attached to the hip, as Hattori had oh so generously informed him. Kaito was annoying most of the times with his whining and glomping, but it'd be a lie if he said he hated it. On the other hand, he found the pouts and whining strangely adorable and didn't really mind the glomping, or he'd have kicked a soccer ball to Kaito's head ages ago. Kaito was an exception in his book apparently, because if it had been anyone else, he would not have tolerated all the touching and, at times, headache inducing whines. He was pondering all this when he hear the scream. His body automatically ran towards the source to come upon the crime scene. He sighed as he stepped in to take control of the situation and call Megure-keibu.

* * *

Kaito should have known better than to sent Shinichi off alone, but it had been awhile since he'd last sent Shinichi a riddle and he'd been caught after class by his classmates for help. In light of all the internal and emotional chaos that had been going around in his life, he had forgotten Shinichi's little curse.

* * *

Shinichi was not amused. It had been a relatively easy case, except for the fact that the murderer was a magician and had chosen to go psychopath on them instead of turning himself in. As usual, his luck sucked, and he was one of the murderer's main targets, seeing as he had solved the case. The shield spell Kaito had drilled in to him came up reflexively with a flick of his wrist. (Seriously, Kaito had been scary Spartan when he was teaching Shinichi the spell.) And to add to his misfortune, he was strong. His shield quivered as spells after spells crashed into it, and it was beginning to crack. He looked around trying to find an escape route, but he had been driven into a corner. His shield finally crashed and he glared back defiantly as the murderer lifted his hands.

"This is all your fault!" The murderer screamed. "If you hadn't shown up, everything would have gone as planned!"

Shinichi hated this kind of criminal, "Don't you feel anything for what you've done?!"

"Shut up!" The man shouted, positioning his hand towards Shinichi and Shinichi's eyes widened as a fireball came flying towards him at a frightening speed. He heard a various "Kudo"s, but squeezed his eyes shut, internally shouting the first name that came to his mind. 'Kaito!'

"..."

Shinichi waited for the burning heat, but nothing. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped seeing the familiar back of the magician in front of him, outlined in pure white, the fire slowly dissipating in his hands.

"Kai-to?"

But Kaito didn't turn around. Shinichi glanced at the murderer to see unadulterated fear in his eyes.

Kaito was mad, no, he was furious. It was only thanks to years of training that he was able to keep his already chaotic magic at bay and his poker face in place. His face betrayed no emotion, but that seemed to scare the criminal even more, not that he cared.

The bastard had murdered then blamed Shinichi for unveiling his deed, and worst of all, he had tried to kill Shinichi. He took a step towards the criminal, and the man shrunk back in fear, trying to put as much distance between them as possible, but with a snap of Kaito's fingers, he was unable to move.

Kaito stopped a few feet in front of the criminal and everyone was holding their breath, almost frightened of what the angry magician, who was oozing anger and power, would do. No one dared to approach, or make a sound, not wanting to be the one in the path of Kaito's anger. Kaito slowly reached out, his hand a feet from the murderer and everyone held their breath. Kaito simply twisted his wrist and the murderer gasped, a shiver going through his body before the paralysis spell was dropped and he fell to his knees. The murderer stared down at this shivering hands in horror.

"Wa-What-What did you do!" He cried, "What the heck did you do to me!"

Kaito looked down at him with emotionless eyes and the man visibly flinched, his fear over riding his anger.

"I only lessened the polices work. Your powers would have been sealed once you got taken into custody anyways, though you can kiss your powers goodbye, I doubt any underground magician will be able to break my spell."

Kaito glanced at the police, and they came to life, as they stepped in to take the horror struck man into custody. Kaito turned around and walked back to Shinichi, kneeling before him.

"Shinichi, are you okay?"

Shinichi looked up into Kaito's eyes to see that there was emotion there in his eyes again. Mostly worry, but it wasn't that dead emotionless look that had scared him. He didn't know that Kaito, he'd never seen that Kaito. Shinichi nodded absent mindedly, but Kaito ran his hand over Shinichi's body checking for any kind of injury. Warmth flowed from Kaito's hand to every place he touched, leaving him warm and calming him down. Kaito was using healing magic. Shinichi blushed when Kaito's hand brushed down his bottom, but the pain from falling down on his bottom hard was gone, so he didn't complain. More than that though, he was worried about Kaito. There was some emotion back in his eyes, but he was still tense and the mask firmly in place showing no other emotion but the worry in his eyes.

Shinichi sighed and abruptly took Kaito's hand, surprising him, and gave him a reassuring squeeze as Kaito meet his eyes. He let go to talk to Megure, but was back in a minute to pull Kaito away by the hand. Kaito was quiet as Shinichi led them to Poirot, and guided them into a booth in the far corner. He ordered coffee for himself, and hot chocolate for Kaito, and even after the mugs had been set before them, Kaito didn't speak.

Shinichi sighed, pushing aside his untouched coffee to the side.

"Kaito."

Kaito didn't look up, his mind clearly somewhere else, so Shinichi stood up and plopped down in the booth next to Kaito, effectively startling Kaito out of his thoughts.

"Sh-Shinichi?" Kaito looked up surprised.

Shinichi frowned, then surprised the magician further by pulling him into a tight hug.

"Shi-Shinichi?!" Kaito gaped. Shi-Shi-Shinichi was hu-hugging, hugging him... in public.

"I'm okay Kaito." Shinichi murmured into Kaito's ear, and felt Kaito tense.

"Bu-But, he could have, you could have..."

Kaito shivered at the thought and Shinichi slightly tightened his hold.

"But I'm not. You came, you saved me. Thank you Kaito."

Kaito relaxed a pinch at Shinichi's words.

"But, what if it happens again? What if I'm not there to help you next time? What if, what if you..." Kaito choked on the words, unable to voice it out. He didn't want to think of Shinichi getting hurt, d-d-. Kaito bit his lips, feeling tear come up to the surface, he couldn't even think of the d-word and Shinichi in the same sentence.

Shinichi knew what Kaito was saying without him saying it, and he looked down at the magician in his arms, seeing the tears gather at the corners, and slightly leaned back to wipe away the tears. He didn't say anything to reassure Kaito, because it would be a lie if he told Kaito he wouldn't die. He'd fight to his last breath, but the future wasn't something he could predict. Telling him he wouldn't die would be a cruel hope, and Kaito knew Shinichi wouldn't tell him that, lie to him.

It took a awhile, but Shinichi held Kaito until he felt him relax and sag into his hold.

"You do realize we're in public Shinichi." Said Kaito, sounding a lot more like his normal self, albeit he looked more tired.

Shinichi blushed, and stopped himself from looking around to see if people were looking at them weird, but then again, he decided it didn't really matter. Comforting Kaito was more important.

"Doesn't matter." Said Shinichi, and Kaito's eyes turned to his, surprised. They held each others gaze for a moment, before Kaito's eyes softened, that cute, sweet smile forming on his lips, and Shinichi was glad Kaito was facing away from the other customers. He didn't want anyone else seeing Kaito like this, sweet, cute, and undone, his mask completely gone for that moment and Shinichi didn't want to lose this. He didn't want the week to end, and for Kaito to go back to his old masked self that was always cheerful, always laughing without showing any of the fear, anger, or the insecurities he was holding inside. He wanted Kaito to continue to bare himself to him like this.

Kaito laid his head back on Shinichi's chest for a moment, just enjoying the sound of his heart beat through his uniform. Shinichi was usually shy about public display of affection, and it had touched him when Shinichi declared that it didn't matter, like, like Kaito was more important. He kept falling in love with Shinichi all over again these few days, that it hurt to think that this was going to end. Kaito shook off the negative thoughts, he would think about that later, hurt later. For now, he'd enjoy the proximity, the touches Shinichi allowed, everything Shinichi gave him no matter how small.

"Don't fall asleep on me Kaito," Shinichi chuckled as he reluctantly pulled back, and chuckled more when he saw the indignant pout on Kaito's face handing him the already cooled down hot chocolate. Shinichi returned to his seat to his own cold coffee. Cold coffee wasn't half as good, but it was worth it for Kaito.

* * *

 **Review/Favorite = Motivation = Faster Updates**


	5. Friday

**I'm back? Have always been here but have been too lazy? Hehe. Don't hate me? Anyhow, I figured I'd be a little productive before I have to go back to school. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Must we?" Shinichi groaned, but shut up as Ran, Aoko, and Kazuha glared at him, Koizumi giving him a long creepy stare.

"Come on Shinichi," Kaito bounced in his seat, his eyes sparkling in excitement like a small child. "it'll be fun!"

Shinichi smiled at the look of childish excitement in Kaito's eyes and couldn't help but agree to their impromptu trip to the amusement park that afternoon. Shinichi only had memories of cases there, but this was the first time going to an amusement park with Kaito, they just never had the time, and when they did, their schedules didn't match up, so he didn't really mind, even if he wasn't all that excited about it. And if Kaito was there, as long as he didn't stray too far from the magician, a case wouldn't strike.

They arrived at the amusement park and Kaito was literally bouncing around the place, even more excited than the girls. Kaito bounced up to him pulling him to the closest roller coaster.

"Come on Shinichi, let's ride that one!" Shinichi allowed Kaito to pull him around as he and the girls pulled them from ride to ride.

"Ooo, let's go to that one next!" Exclaimed Kazuha, pointing at the haunted house. Ran and Aoko looked uncertain, but Kazuha half dragged them to the haunted house.

"Kaito! Scout out ahead for us!" Squeaked a frightened looking Aoko, and Kaito rolled his eyes before he grabbed Shinichi and entered the haunted house first. Kaito and Shinichi looked bored as they walked through the displays and the various people dressed up to scare them.

"I could do so much better." Kaito commented, snorting as he dodged the konnyaku flying toward his cheek.

"They can't all live up to your standards Kaito." Shinichi slapped away a fake spider that dropped in front of him. But what they didn't anticipate was what was just around the corner. Kaito, who'd turned the corner first froze in his tracks.

"Kaito?" Shinichi called surprise, and turned the corner and paled at what he saw. It was a swamp, a swamp with human sized fish yokai, a few mechanic fish flopping at the side.

"Hey Kudo," Hattori called coming from behind. "it's pretty boring here ain't it?"

The rest of the group turned the corner and tensed, all eyes on the frozen magician, and before Shinichi could reach out, Kaito was gone, making a mad dash for the exit.

There were a various "Kaito"s and "Kuroba"s as Kaito ran as far away from haunted house as he could. He was panicking and he needed to stop and calm down, but he couldn't. Memories from the past kept flashing past his mind, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He eventually came to a stop in the middle of the amusement park, and his knees gave out as he curled in on himself, hands clutching his head in fear and pain. The pain was doing nothing but intensifying his panic, and people gasped and jumped back around him as Kaito's body started crackling with electricity. His self defense mechanism acting up in his panic.

"He's out of control!" He heard someone shout, but by then he couldn't stop. He was trapped in his fears and the pain, and he couldn't make it go away.

"Kaito!" Shinichi yelled as he ran after him, the group right behind him. He kept calling out to Kaito, to stop, but the magician didn't seem to hear him. Not far in his pursuit, he heard a familiar scream to the side, but for once ignored it, even as Hakuba and Hattori stopped. The two of them could take care of whatever that was, at this moment, he didn't care, nothing else mattered but Kaito. He heard the group stop behind him, and Hattori shouting something about taking care of the situation and you go take care of Kuroba. He arrived, just as someone shouted out, "He's out of control."

There was Kaito, curled up in himself, his eyes glossy and clouded in pain as he was unable to pull out of his memories and Shinichi continued on, ignoring the shouts of warning and the electric shocks that zapped him as he pushed forward.

"Kaito!" He yelled, but Kaito didn't respond. "Kaito! Wake up! Kaito!"

Shinichi pushed himself forward with some effort, the magic trying to keep him back.

"Kaito, it's me Shinichi! It's okay! Everything's okay! It's not happening and your fine! Kaito, look at me! I'm here, everything is fine!" Shinichi finally reached Kaito, wrapping his arms around him despite the pain. "It's okay Kaito," he whispered in to his ears, "I'm here, I'll protect you, I won't let anything happen to you, so come back to me Kaito."

Kaito felt warm arms around him. He slowly calmed down and slumped into the arms as he heard the words whispered into his ears. He murmured, "Shinichi" before he fainted, the magic dying out.

"Kaito!" Shinichi exclaimed in surprise as he felt Kaito faint. He quickly lifted him up in his arms, setting him down on the nearest bench. The crowd had run away from the magician, so the place was empty. He wet his handkerchief at a nearby water fountain, and wiped away the sweat on Kaito's face as he waited for Kaito to wake up, gently caressing his hair, Kaito's head resting on his lap.

"Shinichi?" Ran gasped as she and the rest of the group caught up with Shinichi.

"Hey Ran."

"Don't hey Ran me, what happened? Your hurt."

Shinichi waved it off. "Kaito lost control for a bit."

Aoko knelt besides the still unconscious Kaito, worried, and Hakuba placed a reassuring hand on Aoko's shoulder, but he himself couldn't hid the worry in his face.

Koizumi placed a glowing palm on Kaito's forehead, and he lightly stirred. The group waited as they watched Kaito awake, blinking his eyes as he slowly sat up with Shinichi's help.

"Shi-nichi? Everyone? What happened?"

"You happened, baka." Said Aoko lightly, standing up.

"What?" Then he turned to Shinichi and gasped at the state he found his detective in, and the memories came rushing back to him with the tears. "Shi-Shinichi, I-"

Everyone's eyes widened seeing the tears, and Shinichi was quick to reassure him. "I'm fine Kaito! This wasn't your fault!"

"Bu-But, I hurt you." Kaito sniffed.

"You didn't mean to." Shinichi said gently, wiping the tear away from Kaito's face. He seemed to be doing this too often for his liking. He didn't want Kaito to cry, but he seemed to be the one making Kaito cry all the time, and he hated it. "You can heal me, and I'll be fine."

Kaito nodded, still teary eyes, but he took Shinichi's hand, placing a hand over each wound, and leaving white, smooth skin. They went home, Kaito still a little shaken up, so Shinichi decided to stay over at Kaito's since neither of their parents were home at the moment anyways. Shinichi laid awake in his usual guest room in the Kuroba mansion. Every time Kaito cried this week, it was in some way, all related to Shinichi and he felt sad and guilty for making his best friend cry. Kaito was important to him, and Shinichi didn't want to see Kaito cry, and the fact that it was because of himself made it even worse. Shinichi was drowning in his guilt when he was startled out of his thoughts by the doors opening to his room. It was already past one and Kaito should have been sleeping.

"Shinichi?" Was the tentative call.

"Kaito? What's wrong?"

Kaito entered the room, closing the door behind him, walking up to Shinichi's bed, his own pillow clutched to his chest.

"I-can I sleep with you tonight?"

Shinichi blushed at the implications, and was ever thankful that the room was dark, but it was obvious why Kaito couldn't sleep tonight, after all that had happened in the afternoon.

"Sure." He replied, scooting over and lifting the sheets so Kaito could crawl in. Kaito settled in, getting comfortable, and he turned to face Shinichi and softly giggled. Shinichi raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's like when we were little." Kaito smiled and Shinichi smiled back, remembering the times they were inseparable. The time before Kaito's awakening. Shinichi frowned at that, and started back at Kaito, resolute, making Kaito confused.

"Kaito, can I ask you something?"

Kaito blinked, but nodded.

"What-What happened, after the awakening?"

Kaito's eyes widened at the question, but understood what Shinichi was asking. He laid on his back and Shinichi waited for Kaito to gather his thoughts.

"You do know that the Kuroba's need perfect control over their magic because it's dangerous right?"

Shinichi nodded.

"That's it Shinichi. Perfect control over your magic means perfect control over your emotions."

Shinichi gaped.

"It's dangerous for us to show negative emotions, to let emotions grab a hold of us. You saw what happened today when I lost control for a moment. It was a good thing you were there, and you were able to break me out of myself, but if that had continued, people would have died, there wouldn't be an amusement park standing there right now. I almost lost control that time when the murderer tried to hurt you, and it was the three months of training how to mask and control my emotions that kept me in check." Kaito looked over at Shinichi with a sad smile on his face. "I'm powerful Shinichi, and I'm not saying it out of pride, you know that. But you don't know the extent Shinichi. I could easily kill, easily destroy with the flick of my fingers, I'm dangerous. If I let my emotions run loose all the time, I'd hurt you and everyone I care about, so I had to change."

Kaito looked back up at the ceiling, a soft smile on his face. "But It's not like I'm faking it all the time, you know I'm mostly a happy person. It's just my negative emotions I have to keep in check, and it's useful more than not. I'm still me Shinichi."

Kaito was surprised as he was pulled into Shinichi's arms, but chucked as he got over his initial surprise. "I'm fine Shinichi."

"I'm sorry." Shinichi muttered into his hair.

"For what?"

"For not asking sooner, for being a coward and not asking sooner. I-I was afraid. I-it's ridiculous, I don't know, I thought if I asked, something would change, that you wouldn't be my Kaito anymore.

Kaito was ridiculous for liking the sound of Shinichi saying "my Kaito" too much.

"That is a bit ridiculous." Kaito teased.

"Shut up." Shinichi mummered, making Kaito chuckle.

"But you did."

Shinichi pulled away to stare down at Kaito's amused looking face, but he could see the seriousness in Kaito's eyes.

"I finally did." Shinichi leaned forward, planting a kiss on Kaito's forehead, before pulling him back into his chest. "Good night Kaito." He whispered, before he fell asleep.

Kaito was flushed red. He seriously did not know how to react. Shinichi kept pulling these sweet cards on him, leaving him all mushy and undone and there was nothing he could do. It took awhile, but he eventually lulled himself to sleep to the sound of Shinichi's breathing above him.

* * *

 **Leave a review and I'll love you~ ;)**


	6. Saturday

**Hmmm, two updates in a row? More like four if you count Love Me? Oh and I'm updating two more KaiShin/ShinKai! Inspired while going through you people's wonderful fics! Ooo, and if any of you are Hikaru no Go fans, that's another one coming up! And I might as well put up the Naruto one soon...**

 **I got a poll running on that one, so please visit my profile page and leave a vote!**

 **I've made Shinichi a little too clueless and dense in the Kaito department, but it was necessary for my fic! So, no complaints!**

 **I don't think this is edited... oh well.**

* * *

Hattori blinked as he took in the scene in front of him. Kudo was reading a book, nothing new there. The couch that was supposed to be a one seat was, now, suddenly a two seat, love seat, definitely Kuroba's work. A book was floating in the air, nothing strange in that. What was strange was that Kuroba was sitting on Kudo's lap, sleeping by the looks of it, his head resting on Kudo's neck and Kudo's arm was casually thrown around him, his left arm occasionally coming up to turn a page on the floating book he was reading. Kuroba was sleeping on Kudo's lap and Kudo was reading a book. Reading. Quietly. No fuss. What had he missed?

"Well, I see you guys have been gettin along."

Kudo looked up from his book for a moment, then ignored Hattori, going back to his book. There was a snap and a flash and Kudo's head snapped up in a glare.

Hattori chuckled, already sending the picture to Kazuha.

"Hattori." Shinichi silently hissed as not to wake up the slumbering magician.

"So, you two love birds decided to just go along with the potion?"

Shinichi glared. "Am not."

Hattori perked an eyebrow glancing meaningfully at the magician in Shinichi's lap.

"Mmhm, and I'm supposed to believe you because?"

Shinichi glared, then sighed. "He made the couch longer then literally crawled on to my lap."

"And you let him."

"He wouldn't budge."

"And you didn't throw him off."

"He made the book float, so I didn't see what the big deal was."

"So you don't care if someone's sitting on your lap as long as they can make your book float? Like say me or Hakuba?"

Shinichi made a face of disgust. "Eww, no, gross."

Hattori looked at Shinichi in amusement. "And Kaito?"

Shinichi blushed realizing what Hattori was saying. "I-wa-no, this isn't... that's not it!"

Hattori wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Uhuh Kudo, right, you don't feel anything towards Kuroba, right."

Shinichi was flushed red by then. "I do not! Kaito was persistent and he looked like he hadn't slept well, so I couldn't refuse! And with the potion messing with his head, he would have been hurt if I pushed him away!"

Hattori rolled his eyes. "You know Kudo, that all sounds like excuses if you ask me. There's nothing wrong with liking Kuroba, so why are ya denying it?"

Shinichi gapped at Hattori. What the heck was Hattori saying? He liked Kaito? As in love?

Kaito suddenly shivered in Shinichi's arms catching the two detectives attention, and Shinichi slightly tightened his hold instinctively.

"He has been looking pretty pale lately, what's wrong with 'im?" Hattori asked looking worried.

Shinichi also looked down at the magician brushing a strand of hair away from Kaito's eyes. "He says he hasn't been able to sleep well lately. He's been shivering from time to time the whole time he's been sleeping, like he's in pain or something. I would have gotten up to get something to drape over him, but I didn't want to wake him."

Hattori nodded. "Wait a moment, I'll get something."

Hattori was back soon a light blue blanket in his hands. He passed it to Shinichi who wrapped it around Kaito, tucking it in under Kaito's chin.

"Is he sick or something?"

Shinichi shook his head. "He's a little warm, but no fever, just the shivers."

Hattori sighed standing up straight from where he had been crouching. "I gotta go, class is in a few. And think about what I said Kudo." He threw behind his shoulders just as he disappeared passed the shelf.

Shinichi was silent for a moment studying Kaito's face. Kaito was beautiful. But everyone thought and knew Kaito was beautiful. Angular face, soft jaw line, cute nose, beautiful indigo eyes, pouty kissable lips. . . . .

Shinichi's eyes widened in embarrassed mortification. 'Did, did I just... pouty... kissable?!'

Shinichi's face flushed red in an instant and Kaito was suddenly too close. He shifted, uncomfortable, but froze as Kaito moaned in his sleep shifting closer to the red faced detective.

Shinichi sat there for a moment eyes wide, face red, unable to breath.

'Deep breaths Shinichi, deep breaths.' He told himself as he took stuttering breaths to calm himself. So, sexuality was definitely not a problem. Kaito was definitely attractive, but love? Did he love Kaito? And what if he did? Kaito would be back to his normal self in less than two days! Kaito didn't really love him like the love potion was making him think!

He was in the middle of a mental meltdown when Kaito suddenly tensed up in his lap and his eyes flew open as he screamed, the floating book dropping to the floor. His attention snapped to the magician, his arm tightening around Kaito, his eyes flying wide in surprise.

"Kaito?!" Shinichi called but Kaito bit down on his lips to hold in the next scream, as he clawed at his chest, whimpering and groaning in pain, which had suddenly overcome him in a huge wave.

* * *

"Koizumi-san!" Shinichi yelled as he kicked open the door to the witch's lair Kaito in his arms.

Akako's glare instantly turned into worry as her eyes landed on the figure squirming in pain in Shinichi's arms.

"Lay him down on the couch," she said as she disappeared deeper into the room.

Shinichi laid Kaito down on the couch and ran his fingers through Kaito's hair in an effort to comfort as he made wordless cooing noises in the back of his throat. Akako soon came back with a small bottle with a strange blue liquid inside, and handed it to Shinichi who looked at her in confusion.

"He needs to drink every drop of it, but he'll probably spit it out if I try to force it down." She turned around throwing a, "You know what to do."

Shinichi stared dumbfound at Akako's retreating figure then at the small bottle in his hand. Kaito made a strangling noise and his eyes immediately turned to him. Shinichi took one last look at the bottle, blushed furiously, but uncorked it and put the bottle to his lips. He reached out and gently caressed Kaito's cheek, and Kaito opened pain laden hazy indigo eyes at the sudden touch.

"Shi-ni-chi?" He choked out as Shinichi leaned in and his eyes widened in surprise as warm lips touched his. A tongue slipped though slightly parted lips opening them further and Kaito felt liquid pass from Shinichi's mouth in to his. Kaito tried to push Shinichi away, as he involuntarily coughed, almost choking on the liquid, but a hand on the back of his head and neck held him in a firm lock as he was forced to swallow the liquid.

Kaito gasped for breath as Shinichi pulled back, and hands that had been clutching Shinichi's arms went limp as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Kaito?!" Shinichi called in alarm.

"Don't worry, he's just sleeping." said Akako coming back with a book in her hands.

"What did it do?"

"It numbed the pain and put him to sleep. I doubt he's been sleeping well for the past couple of days with the pain and all."

Shinichi looked confused. "What? What pain? I thought you said the love potion was harmless."

"For a normal person, yes, but Kuroba-kun is no normal person."

"I-don't understand." Shinichi looked down at the peacefully sleeping magician.

"He is simply too strong."

"Ha? What does that-"

"Don't interrupt me." Akako cut in. "As I was saying, Kuroba-kun is too strong, he was born with far too much magic. Now people are all born with magic and it slowly grows as they train themselves. The amount of magic one is born with differs with every person, but the Kuroba family has always been known for generations to birthing children with exceptionally large amounts of magic. The magic in our bodies don't only fuel our spells, and what not, but it also acts like a white blood cell, for example. For most people this is no problem. It just means the more magic you have, the faster the magic helps in getting rid of the foreign product in our body, but it's so slow there's really no difference unless you're around my level. But Kuroba-kun is a child that was born with the largest amount of magic ever to be seen in history. It isn't actually easy to throw around all those spells without an incantation or amulet, as much as he makes it seem. He is truly a child loved by magic, it simply bends to his every whim like a mother to its child wishes. But that great power is also the down side for Kuroba-kun. I told you the potion would flush out of his system in two weeks if we left it alone... burnout is more like it. You've realize how he's been on a kind of magic high for the last few days? It's the magic. Its gathering in his body and trying to purge the foreign contamination in his body as quickly as possible, and I would presume it would feel like liquid fire running through your blood by now. There is a reason the Kuroba family doesn't specialize in potions, it's like poison to them."

Shinichi was gaping in horror by the end of Akako's speech. Kaito had been in that much pain this entire time and he hadn't noticed? No, he had noticed, but he'd brushed it off when Kaito reassured him he was just a little tired from sleep deprivation. He was an idiot, the world's biggest, stupidest, idiot. Shinichi looked back at Kaito with frantic worried eyes, caressing his cheeks brushing aside the bangs that stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"It'll only get worse."

Shinichi's head snapped back to Akako. "What?"

"The pain, it gets stronger as the magic gathers, and I don't know if you've noticed, but two days from now it's the full moon... there's a chance he might not make it."

Shinichi's eyes widened in fear. "W-Wha-no, no, he can't. He-He can't, he just can't."

Shinichi shook his head trying to deny the witch's words. The full moon. The time where Kaito was most powerful, where the magic just vibrated around him with power. The pinnacle of his power.

"Putting the full moon into calculation, it might just purge the potion out of his system, but I cannot guarantee he's survival." Akako whispered.

Shinichi's heart dropped at her words the blood in his body turned to ice as it felt like his heart was slowly being squeezed and he couldn't breathe. No, Kaito, Kaito couldn't die. No, not his Kaito, not when, not after... No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!

Shinichi's eyes snapped to Kaito as he began to stir.

"Kaito?"

"Shinichi?" Kaito groaned clutching his head. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We're in Akako's lair."

Kaito's half glazed eyes snapped in to focus, his head turning swiftly to Akako behind Shinichi, which he instantly regretted because it made his head pound with pain. At least the fire in his body seemed to have numbed somewhat after the... potion... Shinichi... had... had... feed him mouth to mouth. Kaito's face instantly flushed red at the memory the constant pain forgotten for a moment, just like always whenever he got caught up in Shinichi.

"Kaito?" Shinichi asked worried when Kaito didn't respond looking very red. He reached out to place a hand on his forehead. "Why are you so red, you don't seem to have a fever, but you are a bit warm. Do you feel sick? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Kaito turned a shade darker and struggled with his poker face much to Akako's secret amusement.

"I-I'm fine Shinichi, you worry too much."

Shinichi glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kaito blinked in confusion. "Tell you what?"

"That you were in pain."

Kaito instantly turned to glare at Akako, then turned sheepishly to Shinichi rubbing the back of his neck, not meeting the piercing blue gaze directed at him.

"It's no big deal, it doesn't hurt that much, it's bearable."

"As much as being burned alive is I'm sure." Akako commented.

"Akako!" Kaito exclaimed. Kaito didn't dare meet the blue eyes that was glaring daggers into his skull. Akako exited the room to give them a little privacy.

"Kaito."

Kaito hesitated to look back at Shinichi, but sighed and slowly turned to look at those beautiful blue eyes, and to his surprise, only saw worry reflected in those pools.

"Kaito, stop lying to me Kaito. Tell me, is it true? Are you really in that much pain?"

Kaito bit the bottom of his lips. Burned alive sounded very accurate. He hesitantly bopped his head, and Shinichi's face fell in to one of pain. Kaito was about to reassure Shinichi that he was fine, only to suddenly find himself in Shinichi's arms.

"I'm sorry." Shinichi whispered clutching him tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Kaito gashed. "No! Shinichi, this is not your fault!"

"But the potion, it was meant for me and you-"

"No Shinichi, I knew there was something in that mug." The words slipped out of Kaito's mouth before he could stop himself. Shinichi and Kaito both froze at Kaito's words. Shinichi pulled back and Kaito gulped looking like a rabbit caught in a trap.

Shit, he had never meant to let those words slip.

"What are you... what do you mean?"

Kaito tensed. He couldn't do this. If he told Shinichi the truth, he was sure Shinichi would leave him. Shinichi would... hate him.

Kaito abruptly stood and made a mad dash for the door leaving Shinichi sitting there for a moment frozen. Then realizing what happened, Shinichi ran after Kaito.

Kaito ran as fast as his legs would carry him, even willing the winds to push him faster, but Shinichi had always been faster, and cursed himself in teaching Shinichi wind manipulation. They passed several hallways and students when Shinichi finally caught Kaito's arm in the gazebo in the rose garden. Nobody was around seeing as it was still class time.

"Kaito!" Shinichi called, but Kaito refused to turn around and look at him.

"Kaito!" He exclaimed pulling on his arms effectively turning him around, but Kaito was looking down at the ground his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Kaito, look at me! Why, why would you, why did you-"

"Because I love you."

Shinichi was silenced by those words, but took a deep breath and sighed.

"Kaito, the potion-"

"Doesn't work."

Shinichi blinked. "What?"

"Love potions don't work on me, ask Akako."

"Then, then you really..."

Kaito looked up a bittersweet smile on his face the pain so strong in his eyes Shinichi felt like it was piercing his own heart.

"I love you Shinichi."

Shinichi was so shocked, the grip on Kaito's arm loosened. Kaito took that chance to swiftly pull out of Shinichi's grasp and with a wave of his hands, he was gone.

* * *

Kaito teleported to his room and fell on his bed face down his whole body trembling, wracked in sobs. He didn't bother to keep his voice down. It was over, his week with Shinichi, and now he couldn't even go back to being friends with Shinichi. He'd lied to Shinichi and he was bound to hate him. His love was unrequited from the beginning and there was nothing he could do about it. Kudo Shinichi was the one thing he could never have.

He didn't know when his parent's had returned, but he heard his mother's worried voice calling him from the door, but he didn't cease his crying to answer. He didn't hear the door open, but a moment later, warm arms wrapped around him pulling him into his mother's lap. Kaito wrapped his arms around her waist screaming heart wretched sobs into her lap as she held him close. A few minutes later, he felt a larger calloused hand gently placed over his head and felt the magic pull him in to a dreamless, painless sleep.

* * *

Various thoughts were running through Shinichi's head as he ran back to Akako's lair. Was it real? Did Kaito really love him? Or was it the potion? Or had it all just been an act? A joke to mess with Shinichi? No, Kaito would never make that kind of tasteless joke, so had the tears, the confession, everything been real? He needed confirmation. Shinichi barged in to Akako's lair for the second time that day. People would say he was either brave, or had a death wish.

"Is it true?"

"That Kuroba-kun loves you or that love potions don't work on him?" Akako asked calmly.

Shinichi didn't even question how she knew.

"The love potion."

"It's true. Potions in general don't work on Kuroba's thanks to their large magic."

"Then, he-"

"Really loves you." finished Akako.

Shinichi slumped to the ground next to the door. Kaito lied to him, but at the same time, Kaito loved him. So it had been real, the tears, the confession, the pain he had seen in Kaito's eyes. He stood up abruptly. He had to see Kaito. Just as he was about to run, Akako's words stopped him.

"Do you love him?"

Shinichi turned around just as fast as he stood up. "What?"

"Do you love him?" She asked, then her faced darkened as she warned. "Because if you don't, leave him be. You will only make it worse for Kuroba-kun."

"What, I-I-"

What did he feel? Did he love Kaito? Did he love Kaito as much as Kaito seemed to love him?

"I-I don't know."

Akako sighed. "Then let him be. Kuroba-kun's mother will probably ask you the same thing if you went to see him anyways. If you don't like Kuroba-kun, stay away from him before you break him even more."

Shinichi was horrified as he was pushed out and the door slammed shut on his face. His legs automatically lead him to his safe haven in the corner of the library and he slumped down on the couch. How did he feel about Kuroba Kaito?

Shinichi looked back on all the times they had spent together. Their childhood, the silly adventures, the jokes, the fights, the laughs. Kaito was attractive, he had confirmed that on this very couch. He had wanted to kiss Kaito for a moment... wait. Kiss Kaito? Why did he want to kiss Kaito? He'd seen various beautiful people both male and female in his life and he had never had the urge to kiss anybody.

Shinichi thought harder, this time analyzing his reactions to Kaito's past actions. Blushing, breathe catching, heart skipping... The times he hated how popular Kaito was with the other girls, and how he flirted with them, and how happy the past week made him when he didn't make a single advance on a girl and focused solely on him. How his day seemed to brighten just by Kaito's mere presence, how his rare real smiles always made his breath catch and his cheeks to red. How he didn't mind every time Kaito hugged him from behind, or latched on to his arm, or sit on his lap.

Shinichi was officially the densest, stupidest idiotic, good-for-nothing, worst-detective-ever, being on the planet. He was head over in love with Kuroba Kaito and he hadn't realized until it was almost too late. He wanted to bang his head on to the side of a book shelf, but he didn't have time for that. Shinichi shoot up from his seat and ran out the library, ignoring the librarian who shouted at him.

Shinichi ran out of the school heading straight for Kaito's house. The sun was setting by the time he got to the Kuroba's front gate, gasping for breath. He quickly rang the bell and a few moments later Kuroba Touichi opened the door.

"Shinichi-kun, it's pretty late, what are you doing here." Touichi greeted.

"Is-is Kaito home?"

Touichi's eyes narrowed slightly and Shinichi fought the urge to gulp. They stood there for a moment, and Shinichi didn't dare to look away from those piercing gaze. Then Touichi nodded and Shinichi felt like he had passed some sort of test. Touichi snapped and the gates swung open and Shinichi instantly made his way after Touichi to Kaito's room.

Shinichi almost froze as they entered the room. Screams echoed through the house. Kaito's pained screams. Shinichi looked towards Touichi frightened and Touichi's eyes softened seeing the frightened look on the child he considered his second son.

"The potion Akako-san gave him seems to have worn off, and adding heartbreak to physical pain and he just couldn't hold it in."

Shinichi looked down guilty, but looked up as a hand was placed reassuringly on Shinichi's shoulder. They continued on to Kaito's room and Shinichi almost couldn't hold the urge to just barge in and hold the magician close to his chest. Touichi told him to stay outside the door as he disappeared inside for a moment, only to come back with Kuroba Chikage next to him.

Chikage looked at him with emotionless eyes that scared Shinichi more than actual anger would have.

"Do you?" she asked, but it was enough, and he understood.

Shinichi looked straight in to her eyes not a single doubt in his eyes.

"I do."

Chikage smiled gently pulling him in to a quick hug before she stepped away.

"Save him Shinichi-chan."

Shinichi nodded as he entered the door. He immediately spotted the screaming Kaito who was clutching his shirt over his heart, tears streaming down his eyes, body curled up into a tight ball on the bed. Shinichi immediately ran up to Kaito scooping him up in his arms.

"Kaito, Kaito, Kaito," he called in to Kaito's ears, and the screams momentarily ceased as watery indigo eyes cracked open to peer in to Shinichi's.

"Shi-Shinichi?" Kaito gasped in pain. "Am-Am I dreaming?"

"No, no, Kaito, I'm here, it's not a dream."

"Th-Then, wh-why are you here?" Kaito gasped harshly a violent tremor passing through his body and Shinichi tightened his grip.

"I'm here to tell you that I love you."

Kaito's eyes widened in shock as he looked into Shinichi's blue eyes. The sapphire blue eyes he loved so much.

"What, but... you-you don't love me." he whispered in disbelief the pain back in his eyes.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "How do you get to decide that, baka." Shinichi smiled then leaned in to place a soft kiss to Kaito's lips who gasped in surprise. As much as Shinichi was tempted to take advantage of the open lips, he stopped himself, mentally scolding himself that now wasn't the time.

"I love you Kaito."

Shinichi looked to see that Kaito's cheeks were slightly pink with a blush and his eyes widened in panic for a moment, then softened as he wiped away the tears that started to flow down Kaito's eyes again.

"Shh, don't cry."

Kaito sniffled as one hand came to clutch at the front of Shinichi's shirt.

"You-You really love me? It isn't pity or anything? You really love me?" Kaito whispered, almost begged.

Shinichi smiled gently down at him. "You know I wouldn't do that Kaito. I was confused at first when you confessed to me. I didn't realize I loved you until I sat down and really thought about how I reacted around you. Kaito I love you. I get jealous when your flirting with girls, I like it every time you hug me from behind, or touch me, my heart skips a beat and my breath catches every time you really smile, my day gets brighter just by your mere presence. I think you're cute and beautiful, I want to kiss you and touch you."

Kaito was blushing a furious red by the time Shinichi had finished and Shinichi couldn't hold back a small chuckle at the expression as he leaned in for another quick peck. "I really, truly, love you, Kuroba Kaito."

Kaito flung his arms around Shinichi's neck pulling him in to a hug, burying his face in Shinichi's shoulder.

"I love you." he sobbed.

Shinichi kissed Kaito's hair. "I love you, too."

They stayed like that in each other's embrace for who knows how long. Kaito yawned, and Shinichi chuckled as he pulled back.

"You need to sleep, you must be tired."

Kaito pouted, and Shinichi saw a small fear in Kaito's eyes. "I don't want to, don't leave."

Shinichi smiled as he lifted Kaito to place him under the sheets and crawled in after him, pulling the sheets over the both of them. "I won't." He whispered as he pulled Kaito to his chest and watched as Kaito drifted off in to sleep and lulled himself in to sleep listening to Kaito's deep even breathing.

* * *

 **Don't ask why he didn't teleport sooner, it just works that way! And yay! Alive Touichi!**

 **Also I'm guessing this chapter answered all of your questions. Leave a review if you don't understand anything! Heck, leave one just for the heck of it anyways!**

 **The next chapter will be the last for this fic! T.T It's nearing it's end. I've got it like 33% done, so, haha... you might not see it for awhile? Remember, your reviews always motivate me!**

 **Fave and Review please! And check out my new fics! (When their up...)**


	7. Sunday

**Ahahaha, I'm sorry it's been like a year? Ahaha... gomennasai. Anyways, here's the last chapter and there will be an OMAKE... someday, maybe. Sorry it's pretty short for all the wait...**

* * *

By morning Kaito was writhing in pain and the only thing Shinichi could do was run his hand through the magician's hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he held him. There friends were all gathered outside of Kaito's door, after having heard the news from the Kuroba parents, waiting for Akako to hurry and finish the potion. She herself was laboring away, trying to finish the potion before the moon rose high in the sky. It was dangerously nearing sunset, but the potion was yet to be finished.

Sunlight was fading fast and Shinichi held on tighter as Kaito's breath started to labor, each breath coming in shorter gasps.

"Come on Kaito, you can do it, just hang on." Shinichi continually whispered in his ears. Kaito couldn't answer, but Shinichi could tell he was still fighting against the magic and the pain, could see it in the weak but fierce look in those indigo eyes. But as it neared sunset, Kaito's eyes seemed to dim, his breaths slowing down, and Kaito could feel darkness creeping in at the edge of his vision, and it frightened him. He could feel himself slipping and he was scared.

Just as he felt the darkness start to overwhelm him, there was a flash of golden light at the edge of his vision, and Kaito could vaguely make out the slam of a door and various voices shout out. Soon after, there was a flask pressed to his lips, and he forced himself to swallow.

Shinichi could see the light dying in Kaito's eyes, and it scared him like nothing ever had. He'd seen hundreds of deaths and corps, but seeing those usually bright, warm indigo eyes dimming scared him like he'd never felt before. The purple in his eyes dilated into a dark purple, almost black, and each of his breaths were strained and slowing down by each inhale and exhale. He wanted to cry, but he had to stay strong for Kaito.

The flask was pressed to pale lips, and Kaito swallowed the potion just as the last rays of sunlight disappeared below the horizon, and the full moon's light streamed down on their face. Everyone held their breath, all eyes fixed on the magician who was silent on the bed. Indigo eyes slowly opened and a hand slowly rose to caress Shinichi's face and Shinichi immediately leaned into it, putting his own hand over it.

"I love you"

It was the last thing Kaito whispered before the hand dropped limp at his side, his head rolling to the side on Shinichi's lap.

Shinichi paled and his heart stopped for a moment as Kaito's head rolled to the side, a small smile on his pale lips.

"No." Shinichi gasped.

Their friends gasped, and Aoko, Chikage, and Yukiko burst into loud tears, as Ran, Akako, and Kazuha cried softly, clutching on to each other. Touichi gathered his wife into his arms, hiding his face in her shoulders as his body shook, and Yuusaku held Yukiko as he looked on solemnly, his eyes covered by his bangs and the glint of his glasses. They were mourning, Kaito was gone and they were mourning, but Shinichi couldn't hear anything, couldn't believe that this was the end, that Kaito was gone.

"Kaito, Kaito." Shinichi called, begged, devastated as he shook the magician. "Please, Kaito, wake up, wake up!"

"Shinichi." Yuusaku laid a hand on Shinichi, but Shinichi sharply shook it off.

"No!" He cried, holding Kaito to his chest, tears flowing down his face. "No!"

He crashed his lips to Kaito's still warm and soft lips, begging with all he had to come back. It wasn't fair. He'd just found out he loved him. They'd just gotten together, they'd only had one week as something resembling a couple and only one day to be an actual, official couple, this couldn't be the end, Kaito couldn't be dead.

"I love you." Shinichi whispered, his eyes clenched close and he chanted again and again like a magic spell that could bring him back to life, bring him back to him. "I love you."

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He could hear it, Shinichi calling for him. He could hear Shinichi's cries as he asked him to wake up, as he told him he loved him over and over in his ears and he wanted to wake up, wanted to call out his name, tell him how much he loved him, but it was pulling him away. The magic that was always with him, his constant companion, that obeyed his every whim and cry was taking him away from Shinichi.

"No!" He cried out as he struggled against the magic, flailing around with his whole body, trying to reach out, to call out with his voice, but the magic held him tight.

"Don't go," the magic whispered to him. "You'll be safe with us, you won't be in pain anymore, come with us."

"No!" He cried out defiantly. He was a Kuroba, he controlled magic, shaped it to his very will, he wasn't, couldn't lose. "Let me go!"

"Why? You can be free with us, you'll be magic, you'll be powerful."

Kaito turned around, breaking out of the grasp his whole body illuminating the dark expanse of where ever this was. "I don't need it and I'm going back!" And he felt the magic surrender it's hold as it bowed down to his will.

""

* * *

He woke to the sound of heart wrenched crying. He shifted in the arms holding him, and the sound stopped and the arms around him stiffened. He shifted again, trying to work his eyes open, and heard a gasp right above him as his eyes finally fluttered open, and he blinked them as they came into focus on beautiful, red rimmed, sapphire blue eyes.

"K-Kaito?" Shinichi called out in disbelief, his hand automatically coming up to cares the magician's soft cheeks and his heart fluttered and felt like it was about to burst in pure happiness when that sweet smile played on Kaito's lips as those tired, bright indigo eyes stared back at him with love in his eyes.

"Hey there Shinichi"

And those words broke the dam on the flood, Shinichi buried his face in Kaito's neck as Chikage, Aoko and Yukiko came flying at them, hugging Kaito and Shinichi together as their friends and family gathered around, laughing and crying in relief.

Kaito smiled, but only had ears to the soft whispers of "Kaito" and "I love you"s Shinichi whispered into his ears, and Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi, tightening his hold in response, whispering back "I love you"s and "I'm fine" and "I'm sorry I made you worry".


End file.
